


Good morning Sunshine

by Rainydaysunrise



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Fangirl - Rainbow Rowell, fangirl - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Literal tooth rotting fluff, M/M, Waking up next to eachother, one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15074261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainydaysunrise/pseuds/Rainydaysunrise
Summary: Baz's thoughts on early morning's and Simon.





	Good morning Sunshine

Snow/Baz

:Good Morning Sunshine:

It was morning again. 

Mostly because mornings came everyday, whether or not we wanted them to, without fail or delay. 

Basilton, of course, used to hate mornings. And not even just because of the vampire thing.

Stereotypical bastards.

It was for a completely different reason.

Mornings then meant waking up for classes and lukewarm tea at breakfast. 

It meant stares and shy glances from classmates and friends when all that he wanted was to be left alone. 

It meant alot of things that he couldn't be bothered with because he knew none of them truly mattered.

But now that he had graduated, mornings took on a whole new meaning.

They meant sleepy forehead kisses.

They meant 'I love you's' whispered as grey light shown through the curtain. 

They meant waking up in the arms of the one and only Simon Snow.

But the nights before meant falling asleep with his hand on Simon's chest. Making sure he was still with him when he woke up.

And Snow was always there in the mornings. Always without fail.

Yes, mornings where different now.

But he knew that even if the whole damn world fell again, be it in fire or ice, at least he'd be holding Simon Snow when it happened.

-

"I'm going to die kissing Simon Snow. Aleister Crowley, I'm living a charmed life." -Carry on (Rainbow Rowell.)

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just tooth rotting fluff.


End file.
